


Visit Genosha on Tuesdays

by Rangwonaiyikou



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Genosha, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangwonaiyikou/pseuds/Rangwonaiyikou
Summary: 每個星期二，Charles都會悄悄造訪Genosha。直到某個星期二，Erik發現這個不請自來客人⋯⋯
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Michael Fassbender/James McAvoy
Kudos: 6





	Visit Genosha on Tuesdays

**Author's Note:**

> 試圖寫虐文，結果發現刀不夠快下手不夠狠  
（呆滯）  
Genosha參考了電影的美術概念，還有我的腦補

**星期二**

按理來說，活在地球上的人每天面對的都是同一顆太陽。無論何時，無論何地，這顆恆星的一視同仁理應讓人滿意。但Charles感覺Genosha的陽光是與眾不同的，夏季到來時它斂起鋒芒只將燦爛澤被大地，冬季蒞臨時又彷彿把人間的溫柔全給了Genosha。這裡的陽光是好的，只不過Charles不住在這裡。

**星期二**

無論有多少居住者生活在此處，Genosha始終保持著一種純樸的活力。只需一眼，青翠的風貌便在心裡扎了根，平坦而遼闊的綠地搭建起一幢幢鐵皮屋，它們彷彿自己擁有生命般恣意生長，建築與建築間錯綜交匯許多彎曲的走道，像是一個直立式大型迷宮。充滿頹廢美的鐵皮與欄杆彩繪了鮮豔的色彩後，在春意盎然的環境裡顯得不太違和。Genosha的一切讓Charles聯想到Erik，他不羈亦絢麗。

**星期二**

沿著通往山坡的小徑旁能看見成片粉白黃紫的野花，Charles彎下腰想觸碰它們，纖細的花莖隨一陣微風輕輕擺動避開了他的指尖。Charles停下動作發愣了片刻，視線又回到坡下環繞著鬱鬱樹林的Genosha。站在這裡可以看見它的大半樣貌，井然的農田、果園，圈養著的羊隻和牛群慵懶地嚼著草，Genosha的居民辛勤地工作著，孩童們在池畔嬉笑的聲音順著風清楚地傳進Charles耳裡。

他在Westchester的大宅有一個比池塘不知道大多少倍的湖泊，雖然是人工的。Charles自嘲地笑了笑，說起來肯定沒人信，Charles看起來這麼都市派的人，其實嚮往在遠離塵囂的地方生活，當然他還是想教書，孩子們——特別是變種人，他們年幼的靈魂那麼純粹、力量強大，而且需要引導。

「Charles？」

熟悉的聲線輕喚他的名字，蒼白的兩個音節宛如魔咒一樣，Charles感覺不自然的僵硬從背脊蔓延到四肢。

Erik看見這個人影無數次，他耐心地觀察對方下一步動作。只是人影每次只是遠遠望著，用眼神捕捉Genosha的一切，用眼神捕捉他的身影。最後還是Erik先耐不住性子，他想知道他究竟是誰。然而當他越靠近便越覺得困惑，對方看起來很放鬆地站在山坡上——**站著**，但是Erik絕對不會認錯在他最艱難的歲月裡，陪伴他、甚至相當程度鼓舞他的男人。

Charles回頭，他的樣貌與幾年前大不相同，眉頭和眼角蓄起歲月的紋路，然而Erik卻覺得他的美比年輕時更加內斂動人。清澈如天沉穩如海的藍眸盛出一些他看不懂的情緒，然後Charles微笑著說：「我的朋友。」

他想問他的腿、他的學校、他的瑣事，想填補他們失去彼此時的青春。最後他提出帶他參觀Genosha的邀請，希望Charles聽見他語氣裡的殷切和興奮時不會感到太突兀。

Genosha的居民們很日常地和他寒暄打招呼，卻像是對空氣一樣忽視他身後的Charles。這種狀況讓他尷尬又難以理解，居民們的性格喜好分明但從來不會無禮。一個可能性突然浮現他的腦海，還沒問出口前Charles就說話了：「你不先請我進去嗎？」

「……跟我來。」

Erik住的地方在數間鐵櫃房後面，他們穿過兩個成年男性身寬的走道，Charles抬頭看向頭頂和牆邊的鐵皮，生活的實感一下子就湧上心頭。令他驚訝的是，Erik的房屋並不是方正的鐵皮貨櫃，而是一艘截半後垂直倒立的大船屋，足足有兩樓半高，Charles仰頭就能看見二樓的格子窗和三樓原本是船隻艙口的小窗。

「你的屋子是艘**船**！」Charles驚歎道，他覺得這有趣極了。

「是，還是**那艘船**。」

「那艘？」Charles疑惑地擰眉，想通他的暗示之後藍眼睛瞬間瞪大：「等等，不會吧……Shaw的那艘船？」

Erik點頭：「畢竟我很記仇。」

Charles錯愕地看著他，不知道該對此事給予什麼評價。Erik盯了他兩秒，嘴角忍不住咧開大大的笑容：「你在想什麼，這當然是個玩笑！」

Charles瞪著他，簡直要被他氣笑。

雖然門前就有個爬梯能上樓，Erik還是領著Charles從後面的斜坡進到船裡。他拉開窗簾，讓陽光從格子窗的縫隙灑進室內。Charles正盯著擱在桌邊的頭盔若有所思，光滑的金屬面已經蒙上一層厚厚的灰。畢竟，在自己家裡哪需要防備？

「所以，你怎麼有空來Genosha？」Erik的語氣有點嘲弄，「不用參加派對、慈善晚會之類的嗎？」Charles近年來成了媒體寵兒，但凡出席公開場合隔天必然登上各大版面，即使Erik這樣深居簡出也難以忽視他的存在感。

「我只是來看看……Genosha。」Charles不甚在意地笑了笑。

Erik努努嘴，示意他直接坐床上。Charles盯頭看向低於一般高度的床墊，心中好奇洗得發白的淺藍色棉麻床單摸起來是否如同看起來的粗糙，他舔舔唇，最終還是沒有坐下。

「你覺得如何？還有你的腿，是Hank的藥？」Erik隨著他的視線看向床，漫不經心地問。

「它很漂亮也很有活力。」提起Genosha時，愉悅的火光一瞬間就照亮他的神情。他還沒看夠這裡，甚至他覺得一輩子也看不夠。

察覺到Erik的視線還固定在他的腿上，Charles斂起笑容說：「我能行走，是因為我不是『真的』來到Genosha。」

「你……」Erik有一個幾乎肯定的猜測。

「是的，我透過意識來到Genosha，這也是為什麼其他人看不見我。」

他一瞬不瞬地看著他：「你透過我的意識？」

Charles立馬緊張起來，他紅著臉吞吞吐吐地解釋：「我不是想侵犯你的隱私！只是……順著你的意識連接過來，但是一次也沒有讀過你的心！」

Erik很少看過他這麼慌亂的模樣，彷彿回到他們都還年輕的那陣子。他們可以在圖書室談論遠大的抱負一整個下午，有時候棋局還進行到一半，他們的話題已經橫渡大洋、飛升宇宙到光年之外。或許他提出反對意見的態度像在找碴，Charles總是跟他急得面紅耳赤。

「我明白。」Erik平靜地表示。有時他會想，他明明把所有的耐心都給了Charles，為什麼這個讀心者要不是跟他對著幹，要不然就像是拆解未爆彈一樣小心翼翼地應付他。

「我看見過你幾次。」

佇立在林子裡的人影像是虛幻的鬼魂，他給Erik的感覺卻是沉靜而溫柔的；那個人影也曾和居民的宅子離得很近，Erik差點就看清他的模樣，卻讓他像隻小鹿般倉皇逃離了——他不想承認自己無可救藥地期待他出現，甚至可笑地拖延揭開真相的時間。他希望是Charles，他假裝是Charles，他情願當那鬼魂就是他永誌不渝的人。

想不到Erik Lehnsherr，一個對基督節日棄若敝屣的猶太人，會像個天真的男孩一樣等到聖誕願望真的實現。

「不請自來有失禮貌，如果打擾到你……」

「Charles，我很歡迎你，這裡永遠對你開放。」Erik打斷他，生怕他說出不再造訪的話。

如果有時間，他還想和Charles下盤棋，去年冬年他閒著沒事，用Genosha結實的好木材刻了一副棋，現在正整齊地躺在矮櫃裡。由於無意義地和Charles大宅裡華麗的大理石棋攀比，完成整副棋比他預想的耗費時間，幸好成果讓他再滿意不過。

Erik最終沒提議下棋的事，而是選擇帶Charles四處走走。這和他平時散步的路線並無不同，只是當他側頭凝視身旁並肩行走的人，直到那雙藍眼睛半是疑惑地回望他，沒有爭執和其他負面情緒，美好得太過不真實。如果是夢，Erik希望永遠不要醒過來。

「Genosha的落日很美。」

他們懶洋洋地坐臥在Genosha的制高點，看著深藍的夜幕與落日的金黃將天空暈染成紫色，光線透過羽毛般的卷雲折射出瑰麗的紅。Charles覺得用「很美」實在不足以形容眼前壯觀的畫面，他的能力使他脫離肉體的限制到達富麗的宮廷、奧秘的聖地，但是他能肯定自己從沒見過比這更美的景象。

Erik盯著他專注的側臉，總覺得這一幕似曾相似，好像很久以前他們也像這樣愜意地待在一起，年輕人特有的衝勁與狂妄落在他們舉手投足間，他想像褐色的髮絲滑過指縫的觸感，紅潤的唇嚐起來的味道。

Charles似有所感地回頭，將Erik的思緒從往日回憶裡扯回現實。他發現時間只是讓那股衝動醞釀發酵，如今茁壯得能夠撕碎他的胸膛破繭而出。

「Charles……」

Erik傾身，想要碰觸他的臉龐，手指卻穿透他的殘影只抓住了空虛。接著就如同奇怪的連鎖反應，Charles的身影突然像是劣質投影機的投像一樣忽明忽暗。

「怎麼回事？」Erik愕然。

「我已經不年輕了，意識停留時間如果太長會吃不消的。」Charles眨眨眼，他的幽默感在於把自嘲與自信的分寸拿捏得很好，但是此刻Erik笑不出來。

他又要離開了。

「Charles，留下來。」他想過一百種更恰當的場合、更有說服力的方式對他說這句話，到頭來那些計畫在Charles面前都是空話，「你難道看不出來，我的家——我們的家，這都是為了你。」

他的船屋不比Westchester的大宅，但Erik建造這棟房子時就已經考慮了Charles的一切。他可以從斜坡進入船屋，輪椅能在寬闊的走道上暢行，他也能在窗邊讀書，讀累了只要拉開特殊裝置的手把就能不費力地打開整面窗，那麼Erik回家時就能第一時間看見他……

「Erik……」難以言喻的苦澀湧進Charles的五臟六腑，他又不是傻子，怎麼可能看不出來呢？

「你可以做任何你想做的事，沒有頭盔，沒有秘密。」讀他的心，他已經沒有什麼好畏懼。

「不，Erik，不是現在。」

「那是什麼時候？」他追問，不想讓Charle隨便搪塞他。

「時間到了你會知道的。」一瞬間黯淡的藍眸像是承受了極大的痛苦。

「到時候我不會讓你有機會拒絕我。」Erik完全不猶豫他會帶著頭盔，不過為了給Charles保留面子，他會先利誘在威逼。

「那得看你有多擅長說服人。」Charles彎起眼睛笑，他的影子又變得更淡了，「再見，老朋友。」

「再見，Charles。」

「我……」

Charles消失了，未盡的話語和他的面容盤旋在Erik心上久久不去。太陽已經西下，柔和的月色與滿天星斗靜悄悄地裝點黑夜，山腳下的城鎮亮起一盞盞鵝黃的燈火。Erik又坐了一陣子才起身。

＊＊＊

我會想你的，每個星期二。

「Charles？Charles！」

Hank叫了他幾次都沒有得到回覆，不禁開始猶豫要不要破門進去。

學院裡的每個人都知道，Charles Xavier，他們的X教授，每週二都會一個人待在房裡一段時間。Hank不好奇他利用主腦做什麼，畢竟每個人都有隱私。但是他今天在裡面待了一整個下午——這太不尋常了。

「Hank？」Charles在他破門前回話了，聲音像是剛睡醒時的朦朧沙啞。

「你介意我進去嗎？」

厚重的門打開了，Hank看見Charles像是虛脫般癱坐在輪椅上，手上捧著顯然是剛剛才拔下來的主腦。

「Charles！」Hank衝了過去，支撐住他幾乎要傾倒的身驅。Hank確信他看見Charles淚盈盈的眼眶，不過只一瞬他便閉著眼撇過頭。

等到他劇烈的呼吸緩和過來，Hank憂慮地問：「我幫你安排檢查好嗎？」

「不，我沒事。」Charles睜開眼，像是剛才的異常不曾發生，「你找我有什麼事？」

「喔對，Logan出了一點麻煩……」

「我馬上過去。」

Hank離開時有點遲疑，他回頭，背對著他的身影依然巍然如同高山，Charles把主腦放回原位後雙手靜靜地搭在輪椅上。

那雙盛滿淚水的藍眸一下子又浮現在Hank的腦海裡。

那會是錯覺嗎？他心想。

（完）


End file.
